brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cligra
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Brickipedia Games Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Pictures Would you know how to removed the part of the image that says "Added by Berrybrick"? 19:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's really needed right now. Another thing, where would I put a future game on a list? :No, I don't mind. 20:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Thanks for the link :) Let me know if there's anything I can do :) @Berrybrick: Stick this in Mediawiki:Common.css if you want to get rid of image attribution: /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } :Nighthawk leader 03:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :* Sure, ummm what do you want to be in it? I don't really have any idea as to how the wiki's going to be set up or what it'll contain... should I just do a general "use decent spelling, etc" one to start with? Nighthawk leader 03:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :** Well, I thought it was decided on the forum at Bricki to just have one game going at a time, but yeah it's probably better to discuss all that stuff in a forum or for you and/or Berrybrick to decide on that :) Made a basic MoS, I think it's all pretty uncontroversial, but you can change it to whatver you want. Also, I'm not sure how "secret" this wiki's going to stay- there's a link to it in Berrybrick's userpage under "favorite wikis" :S Blue popup: I'll look for it now Nighthawk leader 03:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :*** :) Probably shouldn't matter too much anyway really. I think the message is here- it looks like it, and I found it in Ajr's Mediawiki contributions (looked there since he usually changes them) Nighthawk leader 03:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. The star chart template seems to of disappeared, even though I'm pretty sure I set it up yesterday, and most of the pictures haven't been uploaded yet. Other than that, I don't know what you mean. :/ 00:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I see too. I just didn't notice. :/ 00:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. ;D - Bug MF RPG Can you help me with it? I'm the host (Lord Vampire) and I can attack but cannot be attacked. 23:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The Battle Of Heartlake Template Check out the Battle of Heartlake templat the code is the name: This is my first time really playing one of these... How will it work? That was my sense of humor, I didn't want it to be a very boring pre-typed message. 20:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Help plz I got blocked in Brickipedia for no reason it says that your IP Addres has been used by GADIJA3 and I can't wright nothing to the admin in Brickipedia so I came here to see if you can help plz help me repeat I did not do nothing. 717dif 02:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) No I am still blocked plz can you help me I can't edit nothing. No no in this wiki Here It is that I can not do any editis or enter the chat it says that my IP Addres has been used by GADIJA3 andf they me because he is blocked can you plz unbklock me Mr. Freeze * Hey, umm either a new day's begun and it hasn't been announced, or you've let Mr. Freeze have two groups of attacks in the one day- see comments that are currently at 2 days ago and 9 days ago- would you be able to clarify it either way? Thanks, 09:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Ok, thanks for clearing that up :) 01:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) So let me get this straight Knight tells me Evanf told CzechMate himself that he is the cousin of Volcam who was a vandal. He was also that Steven guy. Evan vandalized every single page of my wiki with a very bad insult that I had to contact Wikia about. Please help. -CM4S PS: Knight hates you a lot. RfA * Hey, I was wondering whether I could possibly please request admin rights for this wiki? Basically, the only reason why I want the rights is to delete things like which obviously don't belong on the wiki, and if you want, that's all I'll use the rights for. It just really bugs me seeing things like that on wikis I go to and I can't just hit delete on them, that's all. Anyway, totally ok if you don't want to give the rights away though too :) 22:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ** PS: We need you Batman! :P 22:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks very much! :) 01:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) new RPG hey, i would like to know if i can make a new RPG. thx -Legofan100 Horseman If you let me use this in place of yours (I like yours, but you can't beat the power of the skeleton horse) I'll play as him. If not, I'm not sure who to pick. I only want the character due to the freaky factor, not the attacks or anything. That's why I prefer mine. =P - Thanks. =D 03:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RFA I was just wondering if I coudl have admin rights here, as I am a game creator/host? - 03:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Idea... For MF RPG, if we need someone else to help out, should we call them The Zombie Butler? aka Lurch? 04:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I can think of a few right now, the hero side seems to have a lot of people signed up compared to the monsters, maybe add one to the monsters? (idk, it's just there isn't much activity around the monsters) 04:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions * Hey, just wondering if you could please take a look at this when you can. Thanks :) 23:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks for the answers :) Oh no, I lost an ability, oh well :P And thanks for fixing it up when you get the time :) Comments seem to be working fine for me one minute, then not working the next, so I don't really get what's going on :S 02:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Blood Moon Hi Cligra. Can you please add me to the Blood Moon gang? The Mummy and Sam Rhodes seem to be available, and I'd be happy to be any of them. You don't have to say yes, and I don't want to be mean, but Czech seems to not like me, so he will probably say no. Thanks, Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 07:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blood Moon That sounds fine :). As long as I don't suck (I suck at games). Host * Hey, not sure if you're aware, but CM's sick and hasn't been able to host Blood Moon these last few days. Just wondering if you'd possibly be able to put through some attacks if you have the time? He did say I could do it, but, well, you're the co-host, it would make more sense for you to. But I'm happy to do so if you were ok with that as well, but you'd have to let me know what number generator you're using. 22:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks, although Czech messaged me not long ago, so he might be coming back. Anyway, better get my attacks in for day 3, and thanks for doing this :) Oh, and I'm a little confused about body armour- does it just not show up in the overall health and you have to remember you've got +2 health? 23:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks :) And yeah, I'll see what happens with the body armour, at least I know I'm not the only one confused about it :) (LSC is too) 04:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) joining hey i'm a bit new to roleplay but i was wondering if i could join brickapedia games. i'd be happy to help in any way i can. Quod may Minae sceptrum confuto! 01:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello and Goodbye Dear Cligra, Hello, it is me, Thorin II Oakenshield, I realized I am banned on Brickipedia for apparently being LMFS. I can assure you I am not. I guess me and LMFS have the same IP. One time a User on Brickipedia met someone who had the same IP as him. This is one of those cases. I am very sad to say farewell, but it has to be done. I wish all the best to Brickipedia and It's growth. Sincerely, Thorin, At your service! 23:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Start Over Hey Cligra, what do you say we try and bring back this wiki to being more ACTIVE! Then we can start having the fun we used to have here 00:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC)